theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Still Silence
My twenty-eighth fanfic. Just like with my IaLLLLH sequel, "It's Still a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", the reason for this follow up for Sound of Silence one is how I hated Lola in the episode, even if Lincoln ignored his sisters, Lola's prank was so messed up, she got the others, sans Lisa, to scare him and made him do useless and/or idiotic favors, she getting tone deaf was her comeuppance. 11 minutes, wasted for a terrible episode and Lola my most hated character of this show. Without further ado, here's another sequel to another bad episode. Happy reading! (It's been two hours after the events of Sound of Silence, everyone's, sans Lisa, at the doctor, getting their ears fixed, Dr. Marshall walk up to them) DR MARSHALL: Okay, kids, you was tone deaf for over two hours. BOSS: MARSHAAAAAAAALLL! YOU'RE FIRED! LORI: (to Dr. Marshall) Thanks, doctor, at least our hearing we'll be fine. - Lori says - (to Lincoln) If someone didn't ignored us, we wouldn't been caught in the explosion. LINCOLN: It's always someone else's fault, isn't it? I hate this house... (Lincoln looked shocked, as they all got into Vanzilla and drove home, no one said a word for the entire car trip, they arrive back where Lisa was waiting for them) LISA: How was the doctor? - Lisa ask LUNA: We were tone deaf by your explosion, Lisa. - Luna said, angered - Luckily, I can jam without broken eardrums. LISA: Shocker. - Lisa said, unimpressed - They failed to distinguish tone deaf from deaf. I'm just not going to mention it anymore because every consecutive mention of it lowers my IQ. LINCOLN: I can't believe we have gotten tone deaf! - Lincoln said, furious LOLA: (mad) Well, who's fault was that?! - Lola ask LINCOLN: Your's for pranking me! - Lincoln scolded LISA: (to Lincoln) It's your fault for ignoring us, plus, (to Lola) it's your fault for not telling me! - Lisa blamed, despite the fact she'd never stoop down to their level LINCOLN: You shouldn't have prank me, Lola! - Lincoln brags LOLA: It's your fault for getting us Tone Loc! - Lola brags LORI: We all have gotten caught in the explosion! - Lori pointed out LINCOLN: You guys were in it too, and you guys gotten tone deaf, you're unlucky you girls got your comeuppance! - Lincoln berated LENI: (whispers to Luna) What's he talking about? LUNA: I dunno, dude. LOLA: (punches Lincoln) You shouldn't ignored us! - Lola yells LINCOLN: (pushes Lola and Lisa) Lola, this is all your fault, if you didn't ask me for something stupid, like mascara, you wouldn't have pranked me! - Lincoln blamed LISA: You went too far, Lola! - Lisa said, angered - Stop acting like those whiny 6 year olds on the Internet! LOLA: He deserve it! - Lola yells LINCOLN: Lisa, you are so smart, and yet don't you know you shouldn't take care of things you know you can't do alone?! - Lincoln ask, enraged LISA: (irked) I forgot, okay?! - Lisa said - Sorry! LINCOLN: Yeah, sure, try using that excuse elsewhere in life. LUNA: And who's satisfied now?! Nobody! - Luna brags LYNN: Speak for yourself, I had fun fighting with Lincoln. Lynn said, eagerly LORI: He was a good ottoman. - Lori said, with pleasure SISTERS: WHAT?! - the girls said shocked LORI: Oh. - Lori said nervously LUNA: He behaved like a jerk, (to Lincoln) no offense, (to Lori) but turning him to an object was far too much, Lori! - Luna scolded LORI: Then, I wouldn't have so much fun. - Lori says LINCOLN: You could replace me with areal ottoman and it'd be exactly the same! LENI: You are mean as Lola. LORI: Excuse me?! Don't you dare compare me to that hellspawn of a child! LINCOLN: What, that favor was fake too?! - Lincoln said, shocked - So, that means all those favors was fake too! LYNN: I wanted you to play baseball with me. - Lynn admitted LANA: I wanted you to go to make mudpies with me. - Lana said LENI: I wanted you to go to the mall with me. - Leni admitted LUAN: That wasn't a prank, that was torture! - Luan blamed LENI: My prank wasn't that bad. - Leni said LINCOLN: (incredulous) Speak for yourself! Making me a mannequin wasn't bad, but inviting your friends to take those humiliating photos of me? - Lincoln said - I thought you was my nicest sister, but what you did was mean. I did nothing to you and all you did everything worst for me! LENI: Maybe you should stop giving everyone titles. LORI: Who cares, Lincoln?! - Lori chastises - Being an ottoman was literally the best thing for my feet. LINCOLN: Which hurts my back! - Lincoln complained - And besides, your toenails was so large, that you're part falcon! (Everyone, sans Lori, all laugh at Lincoln's insult. Lori, incensed at Lincoln's insult, chokes him with her hands, much to everyone's horror) LINCOLN: (strained) Let me go, Lori! - Lincoln said, choked (Leni grabs Lincoln away from Lori) LOLA: You deserve that too! - Lola blamed LANA: Lola, I'm just about ready to do the same to you. LOLA: We taught him a lesson and I succeed. - Lola taunted LUCY: Your view of life is just disgusting, Lola. - Lucy said LENI: What is wrong with you?! - Leni scolded LORI: He said I was part falcon! - Lori says - And there is no way my toenails are large! LUNA: They're pretty large, Lori. - Luna admitted LISA: You foolish disgrace for a human. - Lisa said meanly LINCOLN: Who are you talking to?! - Lincoln angrily ask LISA: Lola. LINCOLN: If you would've did it alone, we wouldn't gotten tone deaf because of you! - Lincoln yells LOLA: If you would've ignored us, this whole argument wouldn't happened! - Lola blamed LINCOLN: Why even ask me about your mascara?! - Lincoln says LOLA: I wanna know if is too much or too little. - Lola said LINCOLN: Too. Much. - Lincoln said (Lincoln then walk upstairs to his room, Lola is shaking with rage and zoom upstairs to him room, pasting him, she has one of Lincoln's rare comics, he's is shocked) LINCOLN: You wouldn't. - Lincoln said - That's a rare Ace Savvy Issue #45 comic you're holding, they're only 15 copies made in existence, Lola. LOLA: I would, nobody say I got too much mascara. - Lola said bitterly LINCOLN: THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY YOU DESTROYING A VALUABLE POSSESSION OF MINE! (Lisa walks up and was shock to see what Lola about to do) LISA: What in Einstein's beard is going on?! - Lisa said LOLA: Teaching him another lesson! - Lola yells (Lisa runs into Lola's room and take her rarest pageant crown, she's shocked as well) LOLA: Lisa, don't you touch my tiara! - Lola said, enraged - That's my rare "Little Miss Prim & Perfect" silver crown! (Lincoln then run's into Lisa's room and took her a rare picture frame from her desk, now Lisa in shock) LISA: That's my rare photo from NASA! - Lisa scolded - Drop it, now! LINCOLN: Don't you dare! - Lincoln said - I'm sorry that I ignored you guys, I just wanted some peace and quiet! LOLA: (inflamed) I don't care! - Lola yells (Lola precede to rip up Lincoln's comic to shreds, horrifying him, he picks up pieces of him ruined comic and cries) LOLA: That's what you get, Lincoln. - Lola said, smug - (to Lisa) And that's how you do revenge, you Einstein freak! (Enraged, Lisa stomps on Lola's pageant crown, destroying it, she's kneels down in anguish, Lincoln accidentally drops the photo, shocking Lisa) LINCOLN: Oh my god, Lisa, I'm so sorry. - Lincoln apologizes (This infuriates Lisa into tackling Lincoln, Lola decks both of them and a brawl has occurred between the three of them, everyone walk upstairs and was shocked to see their siblings fighting, Leni grabs Lincoln, Lucy grabs Lola, and Luan grabs Lisa) LORI: What is going on here?! - Lori yells (Luna notices that their rarest items are broken) LUNA: Dudes, look. - Luna said - Their items are broken, they must've broken each other stuff. LORI: Gee, thanks for telling me what I can already see, Luna. LOLA: That's just great! - Lola said furiously - Thanks for ignoring us, Lincoln! LINCOLN: (to Lola) If you wouldn't never prank me, this would've NEVER happen! - Lincoln yells - (to Lisa) And it's your fault for our deafening! LISA: You should've help me! - Lisa yells LINCOLN: Helping you?! - Lincoln yells in anger - How this for helping you?! (He grabs both Lola and Lisa and slammed their heads together, they gestures silently to Lori and they each punch Lincoln simultaneously and fight once more, everyone is shocked, Lori breaks up the fight) LOLA: We gave you a punishment and you deserve it! - Lola blamed RITA: Unfortunately, we're the only ones who give out punishments, young lady. - Rita said sternly LYNN SR: Now, what's this about ignoring people and pranking them? - Lynn ask LINCOLN: I'll explain. - Lincoln said THIRTY MINUTES LATER LINCOLN: And that's everything, guys. - Lincoln said RITA: Well, we're proud of you for being honest, sweetie, but ignoring your siblings is wrong. I'm sorry to say this, but you’re grounded for a week. - Rita said LINCOLN: Okay. - Lincoln sighs and walks away. LOLA: Hahaha! I knew you gonna get your comeuppance, Lincoln, and now you have it. - Lola said (Lisa and Lola prepares to walk away, but Lynn Sr stops them) LYNN SR: Why are you chastising him, both of you are grounded too. - Lynn Sr pointed out LOLA AND LISA: What?! Why?! - they ask, shocked LYNN SR: (to Lola) You for unfairly pranking your brother, and (to Lisa) you for getting your siblings tone deaf. LISA: IT'S JUST DEAF, YOU DENSE MOTHERF- RITA: Failure to comply will result in grounding for the next month. - Rita stated LORI: Whoa. - Lori said shocked LYNN SR: You three, to your rooms now. - Lynn Sr said (Lola grabs Lincoln by his shirt, threatening) LOLA: This isn't over. - Lola said furiously (Lola slaps Lincoln, enraging him into running at Lola, but Leni grabs him in time) LINCOLN: I'm not done with you, Lola! - Lincoln yells - I'm not done with you, Lisa! LISA: This isn't over, Lincoln. - Lisa said bitterly - Lola, you too. (They each go to their respective rooms and slammed the doors, everyone is worried) RITA: And as for the rest of you, since you guys was in that prank also, you guys are grounded for the rest of the day. - Rita said - And Lori, using your brother as an ottoman was very wrong. LORI: When I get ungrounded, I am going to destroy any evidence that the episode Sound of Silence ever existed. (They walk downstairs, the others are worried about their siblings) A WEEK LATER (Everyone, sans Lincoln, Lola, and Lisa, are having a meeting) LORI: Girls, things has literally gone worse between Lincoln, Lola, and Lisa. - Lori says LUAN: Uh huh. - Luan agreed - Ever since Lola prank Lincoln, he didn't want to be around her. Same goes to Lisa too. (In his room, he is throwing darts at a picture of Lisa. In her room, Lisa is throwing darts at a picture of Lola. In her room, Lola is throwing darts at a photo of Lincoln; Back to Lori's room, Leni got an idea) LENI: Maybe two of us each can take them to a place and ask them why they're angry with each other. - Leni said - And maybe we can get them to apologize to each other. LYNN: Good idea, Leni. - Lynn said LANA: I second that. - Lana said - Me and Leni will take Lincoln. LUAN: Luna and I will take Lisa. - Luan said LYNN: And Lori and I will take Lola somewhere. - Lynn said LORI: All in favor of Leni's plan? - Lori ask (Everyone raise their hands and Lori bang her shoe as a gavel, ending the meeting) ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln is on his bed using his laptop, Lana and Leni comes in his room) LANA: Hey, big bro, you wanna go somewhere with the two of us? - Lana ask LINCOLN: Okay, anything for my two nicest sisters. - Lincoln said LUNA: HEY! (In Lisa's and Lily's room, she is read a textbook on physics, Luan and Luna comes in) LUAN: Hey, little sister, come with us. - Luan said - We wanted to take you somewhere. LISA: Sure, I'll go. - Lisa agreed - I'll do my study of physics, later. (In Lola's and Lana's room, she is polishing her crowns, Lori and Lynn comes in) LYNN: Hey, Lola, you wanna go with us? - Lynn said LOLA: Okay, if there any noise there, I'll decline. - Lola said (It shows Lincoln, Lana, and Leni are at the park, they're sitting on a bench) LINCOLN: This is nice, thanks girls. - Lincoln thanked - I feel so much better. LANA: You're welcome, Lincoln. - Lana said LENI: You earned it. - Leni saif LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln said LANA I wonder, why you holding a grudge at Lisa and Lola? - Lana ask LENI: Yeah, I was wondering too. - Leni says LINCOLN: (sighs) You want me to tell you, I'll tell you. - Lincoln said honestly - I wasn't trying to ignore you, I just wanted some peace and quiet, that's all. I was really scared of those fake stories. I didn't know I'd ignore you while I was wearing the headphones, and since Lola was the first one who know about them and she trick you guys into pranking me, and if I did ignore you, I just wanna to say, "I'm sorry". (Lincoln walks away, Lana and Leni exchange frowns to each because of what Lincoln said) LANA: Dang. - Lana said sadly LENI: All he wanted is some silence. - Leni said, regretful (At the mall, Lola, Lynn, and Lori walking around with bags in their hands) LOLA: Thanks for taking me to the mall. - Lola said - I found a bunch of new dresses. LORI: Wait till you wear them at home, Lola. - Lori said LOLA: As least I can forget about Lincoln. - Lola said LYNN: Speaking of Lincoln, why do you hate him? - Lynn ask LOLA: I give him silence. - Lola said LORI: You both avoid each other, like cats avoid water. - Lori said LOLA: He got what he deserved. - Lola said - That jerk ignored me, and he attacked me. LORI: And you destroyed his comic book, Lola. - Lori scolded - Which was low, even for you. LOLA: Well, I'll be even when I destroy all his stuff. - Lola said evilly LYNN: (shocked) Whoa, Lola, this needs to stop. - Lynn said - He'd suffered enough. LORI: Lola, as the second meanest sister, you know when I'm not lying when I say... you're a sociopath. LOLA: WHAT?! What have I even done?! LORI: Oh, let's see. You rob Lincoln of any happiness. You laughed at him when he was crippled because of Lynn. You told us you can't sympathize with Lucy. The list goes on. LYNN: As do I, I was gonna simply take the headphones away from, you was thinking I was gonna do something violent to him, and unfortunately, I was forced to kick him a bunch of times. - Lynn said LORI: They're literally others ways of teaching him, but you choose the worst one. - Lori berated LYNN: Now he believes he can trust his family, so now he'll distance himself from us and then he'll ignore us for real, Lola. - Lynn pointed out. LOLA: (sighs in regret) You're right, maybe I shouldn't prank him. (Later, at the library, Lisa is reading, while Luan and Luna are bored) LISA: Ah, there's nothing like relaxing than studying with a good book. - Lisa said LUNA: Uh huh, relaxing, but it make us tired. - Luna said, yawning LISA: (annoyed) Another typical idiot! - Lisa said, annoyed LUNA: Cool down! Cool down, we ain't here to argue! - Luna whispers loudly LUAN: We bring you here for we can talk to you. - Luan revealed - It's so painful of us to see you, Lola, and Lincoln ignoring each other. LISA: They're both immature. - Lisa said - (referring to Lincoln) One forgot to help me with my experiment, (referring to Lola) while the other forgot about me for her stupid plan. LUAN: Well, the choice was obvious for that one. LUNA: And we shall not distance away from each other like that, little sis. - Luna finished - You always do your studies alone. LISA: Maybe... - Lisa said - Tell that to him, instead of me. LUAN: Well, you isolated yourself from both of them. - Luan said - Lincoln actually needed guitar lessons, but Lola made us do something else. LISA: Nobody at the house, except Lincoln, isn't smart to help me with the experiment. - Lisa says - Besides, Lola's prank was disgusting and you're guilty of supporting it. LUNA: We barely appeared in that episode! LISA: All he wanted is some peace and quiet. - Lisa said - How you can blame him? I needed quiet for my experiments. LUAN: How you punish him for it? - Luan ask LISA: No punishment, needed. - Lisa claimed - Why didn't you all talk to him, instead of pranking him? LUNA: We never thought of that. - Luna said (Later, at the house, everyone, except for Lincoln, Lisa, and Lola, are grouped in the living room) LORI: Alright, while each of us were out, we tell them their mistakes. - Lori says LANA: Uh huh, Lincoln wanted some peace and quiet. - Lana said LUAN: Lisa said, we could've just talked to Lincoln instead of pranking him. - Luan said LYNN: And we explained to Lola why she's was wrong to prank him. - Lynn said LUNA: Maybe, when we all talk to them about their mistakes, we end up making mistakes ourselves. - Luna claims (They all sigh, Luan has gotten an idea and runs to the kitchen, everyone was curious about this and they followed her; They see Luan, wearing an apron and oven gloves, is stirring batter in a bowl) LORI: Luan, what are you doing? - Lori ask LUAN: I'll explained later, get some paper and write some letters. - Luan said (Later, Lisa walks to her room and spotted a letter, she open it with scissors and reads it) LISA: "If your reading this, come and meet me at the park". - Lisa read (Lola was in her room and she holds a letter, as well, she reads it) LOLA: "At the bench, in between the bathrooms and the slide". - Lola read (Lincoln was in his room with a letter of his own, he reads it) LINCOLN: "Meet there at precisely, 4:30 sharp". - Lincoln said (Later, it's 4:30, and Lincoln is walking in the park, he see's Lisa there, sitting on the bench) LINCOLN: Lisa, what are you doing here? - Lincoln ask LISA: I got a letter to say that I need to arrive here at 4:30. - Lisa said LOLA: (walks to them) So did I. - Lola said LINCOLN: I did, too. - Lincoln said (Lincoln and Lola sit on the bench and they was silent for a few seconds) LOLA: (sighs) Lincoln, Lisa, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. - Lola said - (to Lincoln) I shouldn't prank you like that, (to Lisa) and I shouldn't forgot about you. LINCOLN: It's alright. - Lincoln accepted - I'm sorry that I ignored you two, it was stupid. LISA: And I'm sorry for getting both of you tone deaf. - Lisa said - 'scuse me a minute. (Lisa takes out a phone.) Janice, fire our writer. LINCOLN: It's okay, Lisa. - Lincoln admitted - It was my fault for not helping you. LISA: It's alright, there's one thing I wish. - Lisa said LINCOLN: What is that? - Lincoln ask LISA: I wish we can make peace with each other, giving us the cold shoulder is a bad thing. - Lisa said LOLA: (she smiles) I forgive you, guys. - Lola said nicely LINCOLN: (he smiles) That goes for me as well. - Lincoln said nicely LISA: (she smiles) Thanks, guys. - Lisa said nicely (The three hugged each other; Unbeknownst to them, Lynn, Luna, and Lana are watching them in the bushes, they high five in victory; Later, the brat, boy, and brains of the family are walking home, they open the door and it is dark) LOLA: Why the lights turned off? - Lola ask (The lights turn on and balloons, confetti, and streamers was everywhere, everyone else pop up) SISTERS: SURPRISE! - the girls said LINCOLN: (excited) What is all this? - Lincoln ask LUAN: A party! - Luan said - To celebrate you guys of making up with each other! LOLA: Sounds like a stupid reason to have a party. LORI: Oh yeah, Lincoln, we're sorry we prank you with Lola. - Lori said - We shouldn't have listen to Lola. LINCOLN: Ah shucks, I forgive all of you. - Lincoln said (A timer dings, Luan runs to the kitchen and pulls out a cake, and starts decorating with frosting, and it's done; It's a three-layer cake with white icing, the first layer is kiwi, the second layer is strawberry, and the third layer is orange, they each take a slice and dig in) LORI: This song by Cake is really good! - Lori said LOLA: Best cake I've ever tasted! - Lola said happily - It even got our colors in it, mine's pink, Lincoln is orange, and Lisa is green. LUAN: Thanks. - Luan said (Later, the eleven siblings are dancing to music from the radio) LANA: Man, this is so much fun! - Lana said happily LINCOLN: Best party ever! - Lincoln says excitedly LISA: Uh huh! - Lisa said happily LOLA: Yeah! - Lola said gratefully LENI: You three earned it! - Leni said happily - (quietly to the audience) They didn't, actually. This is just to let them know they did something right. (They all hugged each other and resume their sibling party) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud